Diosa de la luz
by Chrysallis hime
Summary: ShikaTema La noche de las explicaciones de Temari.


**A los que me seguís en el fic "No estás sola" y tenéis curiosidad por la noche que Shikamaru y Temari pasan en la habitación del hotel de Temari, aquí la tenéis. Si no sabes de qué va el otro fic, no importa, porque me centro en ellos en este one-shot, no en el argumento del fic principal n.n Esta reedición es temporal.**

* * *

**Diosa de la luz**

Temari se deslizó la gasa sobre los pómulos observando atenta el rastro de maquillaje que dejaba a su paso. Después de la ducha que se había dado seguía siendo necesario darse un repaso. Se levantó el flequillo con una mano y observó bajo la luz de la triste bombilla que había sobre el espejo un rostro más decente. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se empapó la cara, frotándose las mejillas, hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en las cuencas de los ojos con cuidado de arañarse los párpados con las uñas. Se jabonó la cara y la aclaró a prisa, temiendo por los puños del albornoz. Se secó y entró al dormitorio, intentando hacerse la idea de qué podía ponerse. Abrió el pequeño armario y rebuscó desesperada entre todas sus cosas. Un par de toques a la puerta.

- .¿Temari?

- .¡Va, ya va! –bajó la voz- Mierda... –empezó a sacar la ropa frenéticamente y la fue soltando sobre el suelo rescatando algo mientras lo hacía.

- .¿Te queda mucho?

- No... Un segundo... –se desató el albornoz y con las manos llenas de nervios lo dejó sobre la ropa del suelo, vistiéndose al tiempo que intentaba llegar a la puerta para abrir- Ya estoy... Ya voy a abrirte... –atinó a ceñirse la yukata a cada paso que daba temiendo por una caída monumental por si hacía malos cálculos con los piernas y la tela de la yukata que se le enredaba en las rodillas, pero logró hacer el nudo del obi antes de dar con el pomo de la puerta. La giró.

- Ne, Shikamaru... Lo siento, pero no sabes la de cosas que una mujer debe hacer para ponerse un kimono... Desarreglar todo ese trabajo ha sido colosal. Cuidado que esa tabla anda suelta –le señaló la tabla en cuestión mientras miraba con resignación la montaña de ropa en el suelo.

Shikamaru dio una zancada más larga y entró del todo en la habitación de Temari.

- Estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti, .¿ne? Parece que haya pasado por aquí el Shukaku... –dijo echando una mirada por la habitación.

- Ya... Acomódate, por favor...

Shikamaru tomó asiento en un sillón, cerca de la ventana, mientras Temari jugaba con sus dedos, algo nerviosa. Tomó asiento frente al sillón de Shikamaru y se curvó hacia delante. Shikamaru en cambio se echó sobre el respaldo. Miró a Temari en silencio mentalizándose de que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. Temari palmeó sus rodillas evitando pensar que Shikamaru la estuviera observando con su típica mirada aburrida.

- Temari... –ésta alzó la cabeza- Si no quieres hablar hoy, lo entenderé.. aunque creo que sería mejor para ti que lo hicieras hoy... Te va a seguir costando aunque cambies el día para hacerlo...

- No, te dije que quería hacerlo hoy... Y así será. Sólo entiende que me cueste arrancar...

- Está bien... –un enorme silencio. Temari había agachado la cabeza de nuevo, balanceándose de forma estereotípica, hacia delante. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco- .¿Sabes? No sé porqué pienso que todo esto se debe a una relación que no terminó demasiado bien... algo que no te dejó buenas expectativas para volver a estar con alguien... ¿me equivoco?

- Sí. Te equivocas –se levantó y arrastró el sillón cerca del de Shikamaru, haciendo que ambos quedaran contra la pared, justo al lado de la ventana. Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia la ventana y miró el cielo, tan limpio y estrellado, para que Temari se decidiera a empezar si aquello le hiciese sentir menos presionada para hacerlo. Temari imitó a Shikamaru- No tiene nada que ver con eso. Simplemente... siempre he tenido esta actitud con todo el mundo.

- .¿Qué actitud, exactamente?

- La de preferir no involucrarme con las personas que pueden importarme.

- Ahí... entra Gaara, .¿verdad?

- Gaara... sí.

- Entonces puedo comprenderlo todo.

- .¿Qué entiendes? –lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Puedo adivinar que... te sientes culpable por haber contribuido a que tu hermano... tuviera la infancia que ha tenido.

- Todo eso se queda muy pobre, Shikamaru. Las cosas no son tan reductibles –Shikamaru siguió mirando por la ventana. En cambio, Temari se sentó de costado en el sillón y miró directamente a Shikamaru- Gaara... Es muy importante en todo esto, sí... Él... Tú lo sabes... Nosotros... Somos hijos de un Kazekage...

Shikamaru cabeceó

- Madre mía... Hablar de todo esto...

- No me darás miedo, así que olvídate de intentar asustarme –le sonrió. Temari suspiró alzando las cejas.

- Está bien... Espero que tengas ganas de pensar...

- Haré el esfuerzo –volvió a sonreírle.

- Genial... allá va... Yo fui la primera hija.. Eso también lo sabes... Mi madre se quedó en estado de Kankuro al poco de nacer yo. Yo... No recuerdo nada de mi casa de por entonces... era demasiado pequeña... Sólo tengo referencias que me pudo dar mi tía... La misma que intentó matar a mi hermano... –Shikamaru miró a Temari de súbito, escandalizado.

- .¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído –agachó un poco la cabeza, entornando los ojos- Todos decían que mi tía era el vivo reflejo de mi madre. Realmente lo era... Difería de ella en pocas cosas físicamente, y por lo que decían, también en carácter... Ella me hablaba mucho de mi madre, era muy amable. Nos cuidaba a todos como a hijos, casi podía pasar por nuestra madre... Me decía que tenía los ojos de mi madre, que mi tono de voz era parecido... Mi madre... no estaba allí... y mi tía si... Incluso Gaara se sentía muy bien con ella... Ella era una tabla de salvación en una casa donde mi padre sólo tenía preocupaciones para la villa... –tomó aire- Mi padre estaba tan temeroso de que algún día, aquella aberración que era mi hermano, fuera una amenaza, que atentó contra su vida –entrelazó sus manos y miró a Shikamaru a los ojos-. Mi padre lo intentó varias veces. Y una de ellas la llevó a cabo mi tía. Así fue como perdimos a la figura materna en mi casa... Y Gaara... No tenía culpa de nada, y sin embargo tuvo que soportar cargas muy duras... Había matado a nuestra madre... Sufría el desprecio de toda la villa... Y ni Kankuro ni yo estuvimos a su lado.

- Erais niños. No entendíais.

- No es excusa.

- Sí que lo es.

- No puede haber excusa cuando se trata de un hermano. Y es tan especial en el caso de Gaara, que... he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en qué pude haber hecho y no hice.

Shikamaru miró con expresión grave a Temari.

- .¿Y bien? .¿Qué habrías hecho? .¿A qué conclusión llegaste? .¿Descubriste que cometiste un error al no saber cómo reaccionar a tener un hermano que tenga dentro de sí un bijuu?

Temari se levantó al instante, después de golpear el brazo el sillón con rabia.

- .¡Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de no sentir que dejé a Gaara en la estacada! .¡Sólo nos tenía a nosotros y le fallé, Shikamaru! .¡Mi hermano creció sin tener a nadie!

- Temari, tranquila, no es mi intención...

- .¡Gaara mataba para saberse vivo! .¿Sabes lo duro que es eso?

Shikamaru bajó la vista.

- No, .¡no lo sabes! .¡Ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar! No sabes lo duro que es echar la vista atrás y descubrir que mi madre fue víctima de los desvaríos del cabrón del que se hacía llamar mi padre... ¡No sabes lo duro que es vivir con alguien que ha cambiado tu vida de manera involuntaria y fatal, y que por ello sea despreciado! –su voz se apagó poco a poco- No sabes lo duro que es pensar... que alguien se siente más sólo que tú... y no puedes ayudarlo porque sientes resentimientos hacia él... –comenzó a sollozar- .¿Es normal? .¿Eh? .¡La primera vez que abracé a mi hermano no pude soltarlo! Y él no sabía siquiera cómo responderme a eso... –empezó a llorar, desgarrada por el dolor- No podía... soportar... tanto dolor –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agachó, estremecida. Su llanto acompañaba el silencio de sus gestos, y el temblor de sus rodillas. Shikamaru se echó al suelo, tomando las manos de Temari en las suyas. Ésta se secó las lágrimas con despejo.

- Ojalá te hubiera acompañado, Temari... me duele saber que hayas pasado todo eso sola. Debes haber pasado mucho miedo...

- En mi infancia sólo hay fracaso, Nara... Fracaso. Todos los intentos que he hecho para razonar sobre mi conducta para/con Gaara me parecen estúpidos cada vez que le miro a los ojos y me encuentro con su abandono. Éramos niños... sí... pero él no tenía que haber pasado por eso sólo... Mi madre murió odiándolo, Shikamaru –éste miró con dolor a Temari- Mi padre también lo quiso matar... Y yo le negué apoyo... –se volvió a secar las lágrimas- Kankuro siempre me preguntaba a mí... Se preocupaba por Gaara. Pero quizá yo le tenía tanto rencor que no vi manera de sentir compasión por él. No era tan neutral... Yo casi llegué a odiarlo... por lo que había hecho... Y me siento tan despreciable cuando lo recuerdo...

- Siéntate conmigo, anda... –la guió hasta su sillón y la sentó sobre su regazo, de costado al pecho de Shikamaru. Temari se ajustó al cuerpo de Shikamaru- Cuando os conocí no parecíais indiferentes con él.

- Claro, vimos las cosas de otra manera. Queríamos enseñarle que había otras formas de vivir... Que no le odiábamos... Pero le teníamos tanto miedo... No tenía respeto por nada.

- Gaara cambió –dijo abrazando la cintura de Temari.

- Sí. En un momento no demasiado tardío... después de la lucha con Naruto, él reflexionó y comprendió que estábamos allí con él –apagó su voz-. Abrió los ojos. Pero Gaara siguió sufriendo desprecio. Acuérdate de cuando lo hicieron Kazekage.

- Sí...

- Casi muere protegiendo a la villa y ésta apenas cambió un poco...

- La gente es así.

- Con los héroes que no tienen bijuus no tienen ese trato despectivo.

- Ya...

- Shikamaru...

- .¿Qué?

- Me siento... un poco estúpida.

- No entiendo porqué.

- Te lo he contado todo... Y no sé cómo darte entender ahora porqué he sido así contigo. Quizá todo sea una triste excusa para enmascarar que en realidad soy así...

- Conozco a Temari en muchos sentidos y sé que todo debía tener una justificación que no tuviera que ver con su manera de ser... Te has explicado.

- Entonces, .¿las conclusiones del señor aburrido cuáles son?

- Nah... Es demasiado problemático...

- .¡Hey! –le dio una palmada en el pecho.

- Mmm... Vale... Creo que has pensado demasiado.

- .¿Qué? –se separó para mirarlo mejor.

- Sí... Le has dado tantas vueltas al asunto que ya no sabías cuales eran los orígenes de tus preocupaciones. Has cambiado de manera de enfocar lo que te ha estado preocupando, y cuando te has dado cuenta, casi te vuelves loca.

- No te entiendo...

- Lo que quiero decir es... que ha habido parte de tu preocupación centrada en el hecho de que tu hermano sea como es... Cuando te diste cuenta de que era algo que no podías cambiar, algo que si fuera factible te habría ahorrado mucho dolor porque no verías sufrir a tu hermano, te frustraste y te culpaste. Tú te has estado culpando del trato que le diste a tu hermano... pero lo cierto es que también te sientes impotente por no poder cambiar la realidad... que tu hermano tenga por condición ser un jinchuuriki y eso le dificulte vivir como una persona normal.

- .¿De... de dónde has sacado todo eso?

- Se le llama lógica... Es completamente comprensible. Te sentiste responsable de la situación de tu familia, y viste que el Shukaku era un gran responsable de los cambios. Inconscientemente te culpaste por no poder cambiar eso.

- Creo yo que te estás saliendo, Shikamaru...

- .¿Cómo me voy a salir? .¡Con lo controladora y tosca que eres es normal que no logres ver las cosas de color gris! .¡No existe solo el negro o el blanco!

- .¿Cómo que soy tosca? –lo miró desafiante.

- Emm... –empezó a sofocarse- Entenderás que lo digo porque... bueno...

- .¿Qué? –alzó una ceja con la mirada avispada.

- Tú... tienes carácter... –sonrió temeroso.

- Mmm... Al menos eres sincero... –volvió a recostarse y encajó la cabeza junto a la de Shikamaru, abrazando el cuello de éste. Temari rozó la argolla de Shikamaru con la nariz. Shikamaru miró de reojo a Temari y aventuró una mano por debajo de la yukata, como quien no quería la cosa, acariciando con la palma entera el muslo de Temari que daba al exterior del sillón.

- Tampoco ha sido tan gordo...

- Me ha costado...

- Me esperaba horribles historias de chicos que se habrían aprovechado de ti.

- Aprovecharse de mí... Pobre de ellos...

- Bueno... Ahora lo estoy haciendo yo...

Temari rió.

- A esto se le llama consuelo... Después de todo lo que te he dicho... No... –mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Shikamaru con cuidado de llevarse la argolla con ella, ladeando su cabeza- Seguiría siendo consuelo... Aún así... Lo nuestro, Shikamaru... –salió de su rincón.

- .¿Qué quieres hacer con los nuestro, Temari? –se ladeó y se posicionó frente a Temari, manteniendo la postura de costado de Temari, que ahora se apoyaba sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- Yo quiero estar contigo... Aunque vivamos separados. Ahora están las cosas difíciles para que salga que de aquí en breve con todo el asunto de Akatsuki...

- Sí, pero el día que te vayas... Podremos intentarlo. Si yo viese la ocasión de ir a tu villa... No dudes de que la aprovecharía...

Temari sonrió y se echó de nuevo, frente a Shikamaru. Éste apoyó la frente contra la de Temari y jugueteó con sus dedos en el dorso de la yukata. Le surgió una sonrisa amarga.

Pensó en aquella vez en que besó a Temari por primera vez. Se podría decir que Temari le había robado el beso y le correspondió en décimas de segundo de separarse de ella. Recordó la frialdad de la voz de Temari cuando intentaba tratar con ella para llegar a esa situación, esa barrera invisible que siempre había estado entre Temari y el resto del mundo.

Recordó la primera vez que Temari le sonrió con cierta complicidad y lo llevó con la mirada a cierto sitio, que ni recordaba, para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Aquella maravillosa tarde besó a Temari hasta la extenuación y la había acariciado como nunca antes había tocado a nadie, creyéndose devorar a Temari con las manos sobre sus caderas.

Recordó la primera vez que Temari le mandó a la mierda. Temari estaba hecha una furia porque Shikamaru la invitó a su casa, le ofreció jugar al shougi, y había discutido con su madre por lo problemático que resultaba escucharla. Casi llegaba a golpear a Shikamaru con el abanico cuando salió tras ella intentando averiguar dónde estaba el problema, y lo amenazó con mandarlo a la mierda de verdad si intentaba detenerla con su técnica de imitación de sombras.

También pasó por su cabeza la vez primera que le hizo el amor. Shikamaru estaba de misión en la Arena y Temari lo había sorprendido perdido por los alrededores de la villa. La rubia lo metió en su casa clandestinamente a ojos de sus hermanos y lo había enclaustrado en su habitación tres días seguidos. Se tomaban con humor la situación tan ridícula que habían llevado, aunque el sermón que les dio Gaara cuando se enteró no había sido pequeño...

Aun así bonito era el recuerdo de lanzarse sobre Temari cuando ésta se recogía a su habitación y sonreía nada más verlo. Era entonces cuando se olvidaba de Konoha, de su rango shinobi, de las nubes... y se encomendaba a las caricias de Temari, escuchando silbar el viento y la arena golpear contra la ventana del dormitorio de Temari. Cuando ésta le deshacía la coleta en un arrebato y echaba furiosamente a Shikamaru sobre su futón... Shikamaru quitaba entre sudores la aspereza de la piel de Temari por la acción del clima tan árido, y Temari era la diosa del viento... era la diosa de la luz. Entre nubes, viento y arena, Temari brillaba con luz propia... Veía por las mañanas amanecer la tersa piel de su compañera, que empezaba a desquitarse de cariñitos y a perder el encanto dulzón de por las noches... para volver a ser esa hermana arrepentida que intentaba enmendar su error.

Ahora Temari estaba abrazado a él. "Mi Temari..." Sacó la mano de las cercanas tentaciones de Temari y acarició su costado. La respiración silenciosa de Temari le revelaba la vigilia de ésta. Estaba tan conectado a ella que ni le hacía falta mirarla a los ojos.

- Mi Temari...

* * *

**He profundizado en ellos todo lo que he podido, pero las señas que dan de ellos (aunque sean las más destacables en toda la serie en lo que a parejas se refiere) no me dan mucho juego. Espero que os haya gustado. Un besote! n.n**

**¿Te ha gustado? .¿Tendría que haberme estado quietecita? .¡Déjame tu crítica!**


End file.
